Flower, Ninja and Meeting
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Persahabatan yang berubah. Perasaan sepihak ini. Tapi, selama aku berada disisimu sudah cukup (Warning inside. Shoujo-ai, RnR? Don't flame. Cover dari Zerochan)


**Pair : onesided!MicahShara, Onesided!MicahSakuya, onesided!SakuyaShara**

**Disclaimer : Not mine!**

**Warning : Sakuya's PoV. Shoujo-ai (although just one-sided) OOC. Typos? Abal-abal. Tidak sesuai EyD.**

**A/N : Fic lama yang saya buat. Maafkan saya. Enjoy.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Flower, Ninja & Meeting**

**.**

"Selamat pagi Sakuya!" Kulihat gadis berambut jingga menyapaku

"Selamat pagi Shara! Mau beli sesuatu hari ini? Diskon lho!" Aku mulai mempromosikan barang ke gadis itu – Shara. Dia mendekat untuk melihat-lihat monster drop atau apapun yang kupunya.

Aku mencium harum bunga Matahari.

Dia memang bunga matahari…

"Hei~! Aquamarine?" Dia mengambil sebuah batu biru yang berkilau itu.

"Yue menyukai itu. Aku beli ya! Lalu… Ah! Aku baru ingat!" Dia mencari-cari sesuatu di tas kecilnya

"Ini untuk Sakuya. Aku menemukannya saat menyiram bunga tadi!" Dia memberiku wolly furball & wool.

"Waaaah! Terima kasih Shara!" Dia memang baik hati kepada semua orang.

"Kring kring" Suara bel pintu berbunyi

"Selamat dataaang!" Pia – Mermaid yang merupakan sahabatku menyambut tamu yang datang itu

"Yo!" Sapa pemuda bertubuh indah (?) & berkulit tan itu – Carlos tentu saja

"Haaai!" Disusul adik perempuan yang paling dia sayang – Carmen

Wajah Pia langsung berubah menjadi horror.

"Kalian mau apa?! Dasar pencuri ikan! Dasar penyiksa teman-temanku! Kembalikan teman-temankuuu!" Ups… Mereka dalam masalah ya?

"Hei Pia, santai… Lihat ini!" Carlos memberikannya Fried Sunsquid yang level 10 sebanyak 10 buah juga. Jika dijual itu akan hmmm… Tunggu. Aku hitung dulu dengan kalkulatorku!

"Waaaah! Kalian baik sekali mau menangkapkanku monster yang menyakiti teman-temanku! Terima kasih!" Tapi, semudah itu mereka lari dari masalah itu

"Ahahahaha…" Aku sweatdrop

"Hei Sakuya…" Ucap Shara setelah menyusun barang-barang yang dia bongkar tadi. "Kau sedang sibuk?" Aku menggeleng

"Mau ke Flower field tidak?" Tanya Shara. Aku menatapnya terkejut, tidak percaya. Aku memutuskan untuk menggangguk.

.

* * *

.

-Privera's Flower Field-

.  
"Bunga-bunga indah ini dirawat olehmu ya Shara…" Ucapku sambil menyentuh beberapa bunga berwarna cerah.

"Wah bagaimana kamu tahu?" Wajahnya terlihat bersinar.

"Mereka mengatakannya padaku~!" Balasku

"Hehe, Terima kasih bunga-bunga" Shara membungkuk sambil mengelus bunga-bunga itu.

Aku menatapnya.

Lembut.

Kurasakan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Harum Toyflower…

Nostalgia sekali…

"Hei Shara… Kamu ingat pertama kalinya kita bertemu…?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan

"Hahaha tentu!" Ucap Shara dengan senyum lebarnya

.

**-flashback, normal's pov-**

"Huh… Aku bingung kenapa aku tidak bisa sehebat okaa-san dalam menggunakan kunai…" Terlihat gadis kecil berambut coklat mencoba mengayunkan kunai-nya.

"Mungkin aku harus melemparkannya dengan perhitungan yang tepat…? Tapi… Harus menggunakan target hidup…" Dia mulai beranjak dari taman bunga itu menuju dungeon yang banyak monsternya.

"Tapi… Kalau aku kalah… Aku akan mati... Tidak! A-aku harus tetap berlatih!" Dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mundur lalu langsung menggunakan refleknya seakan ada musuh di sekelilingnya.

"Kyaaaa!" Pekikan gadis kecil lain terdengar

"Siapa disana?!" Kunoichi muda itu langsung reflek melompat & tergelincir. Jatuh tepat di atas bunga-bunga kecil yang berwarna putih.

"Ah… Bunga… Toyflower-nya..." Keluh seorang gadis. Kunoichi muda itu membuka matanya & melihat gadis kecil yang bajunya penuh dengan hiasan bunga

"..." Hening

"Kamu siapa? Aku Shara!" Gadis bunga itu mengulurkan tangan. Memberikan bantuan.

"Gadis bunga…?" Kunoichi itu meraih tangan gadis itu lalu berdiri

"Hei, namaku Shara!"

"A-ah… Aku Sakuya… Salam kenal…" Sakuya – Kunoichi muda, itu membungkuk

"Daritadi aku memperhatikanmu. Kau hebat sekali!" Pekik Shara – si Gadis bunga, riang.

"Tapi, aku tidak sehebat ibuku" Ucapnya lirih

"Hm…? Ah! Yang penting selama kamu menjadi dirimu sendiri, pasti kamu akan bahagia, tidak tersiksa seperti ini!" Kata Shara

.

**-Sakuya's PoV-**

"Ya! Tentu ingat. Disaat kamu jatuh tergelincir & menimpa bunga-bunga kecil tak berdaya itu..." Gumamnya lirih.

"Kamu yang membuatku seperti ini Shara!" Pekikku tak terima.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda!" Serunya sambil berdiri & tidak lupa membersihkan roknya yang kotor terkena debu tanah.

"Shara!" Aku ikut melirik ke arah munculnya suara itu.

"Micah? Ada apa?" Balas Shara ramah.

"Ng... Itu... Ini adalah bunga yang kutanam sendiri di Sol Terrano..." Micah – si Pemuda amnesia yang terdampar di Sharance musim semi tahun lalu – memberikan Shara sebuah bunga berwarna hijau...

.

Crystal Green?!

Bunga itu membutuhkan perhatian ekstra & sangat susah untuk merawatnya...

Dan orang itu berhasil menumbuhkannya.

.

"Wo-wow! Micah! Terima kasih banyak! Aku akan... Menjaganya baik-baik..." Jawab Shara sambil memeluk bunga tersebut.

.

Hei.

Kamu orang baru kan...? kenapa bisa tahu bunga-bunga kesukaan Shara?

Hei.

Kamu tidak akan mengambil dia dari aku kan...?

Shara...

Apa kamu mencintainya...?

.

"Ah.. I-itu... Sa-Sakuya! Ini souvenir untukmu!" Micah memberikan sebuah monster drop yang langka padaku. Itu... Dragon bones!

"Wa-wah! Ka-kamu baik sekali!" Kuambil souvenir itu dari tangannya.

.

Aku...

Tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagia ini.

Tidak pernah ada...

Tidak pernah ada orang yang mau memberikan sesuatu yang langka hanya untuk pertemanan...

Kecuali...

Tidak.

Pemuda seperti dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku.

.

"Aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Aku akan memberikanmu monster drop yang lain" Dia terlihat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ah! Sebentar lagi jam 5! A-Aku harus meletakkan barang-barang yang mau kujual! Sebelum Karina datang!" Serunya panik lalu berlari keluar dungeon.

Tidak lupa dengan melambaikan tangan.

Aku mengerti jika tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun saat pergi... Orang sibuk.

Hening. Angin musim semi ini membuatku mengantuk

"Sakuya. Menurutmu Micah itu bagaimana...?" Tanya Shara.

.

Aku terdiam.

Menatapnya tidak percaya.

Mungkin aku sangat terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut.

Mulutku agak terbuka karena tidak percaya

.

"A-ah! Dia sangat baik... Ya baik!" aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke arah bunga-bunga yang lain

"Ya. Kupikir juga begitu... Dan kurasa aku menyukainya. Tidak. Mencintainya" Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping mendengarnya.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat dataaang! Ah- Sakuya! Kamu mau apa~? Hari ini Carlos & Carmen memberiku BANYAK sekali cumi-cumi! Apa Sakuya mau berbagi denganku? Atau ingin ofuro?" Kedatanganku sudah disambut hangat oleh Pia

"Ng... Aku ingin uringan saja..."

"Sakuya...?" Aku langsung berbalik & siap untuk menyerbu Pia. "Tidak, Pia?!"

"EH! Micah?!"

"Eh itu bisakah hari ini kamu ikut denganku...?" Tanya Micah sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dengan muka agak memerah.

"..." Hening. Aku berpikir.

"Ng... Hari ini aku sedang ingin pergi ke Oddward Valley's waterfall..." Jawabku tanpa sadar

"Oh! Itu lebih baik!" Serunya bersemangat

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hahaha!" Dia tertawa garing. Sepertinya dia sakit... Wajahnya memang merah.

.

Sesampainya di Oddward Valley. Kami berdua hanya memandangi air terjun.

"..." Hening. Aku mencuri pandangan ke Micah. Dia terlihat gemetar juga gelisah dengan wajah sangat merah

"Hei Micah...!"

"Sakuya! Apa kamu mau menikah denganku?!" Serunya sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin perak – sepertinya cincin pernikahan – yang di puncaknya berwarna merah... Batu ruby.

Hei.

Ini terlalu mendadak.

"E-eeeh?! Ta-tapi?! Bukannya kamu menyukai Shara?!"

.

Aku...

Tidak bisa menahan.

Wajahku memerah.

Tentu saja!

Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat kamu dilamar oleh pemuda yang lucu seperti perempuan –

Ehem!

Maksudku tampan, baik hati & tidak sombong?!

.

"A-aku selama ini menyukaimu... TIDAK! Mencintaimu! Sangat!" Serunya dengan bersemangat.

"Tapi...!" Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dan menemukan...

"BRUK!" Sebuah keranjang yang mendadak jatuh.

"A-Ah! Ma-maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau..."

Shara...

Tubuhnya bergetar.

Kedua tangannya yang tadi menjatuhkan keranjang yang dia gunakan untuk mengumpulkan jamur & sekarang berada di wajahnya...

Menutupi isakan yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Per-permisi!" Dia berlari meninggalkan keranjang tersebut.

Dan terlebihnya...

Meninggalkanku dengan Micah berdua

"Shara...!"

Aku tidak mau persahabatan kami hancur hanya karena seorang pemuda!

"Sakuya! Tunggu!" Aku mendengar suara Micah yang samar. Aku hanya memikirkan satu hal : Shara

.

"Shara...! Tunggu!" Aku berhasil mengejarnya & hal yang dapat kulakukan menarik tangannya

"Lepaskan aku!" Dia menepis tanganku yang berusaha menarik tangannya & membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

"Kyaaa!"

Jatuh.

Dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya & menyebabkan aku ikut jatuh ke padang bunga Toyflower di depan rumah Daria – si elf pencinta pelangi.

"Untuk apa kamu mengejarku...? Temani Micah..." Serunya agak tersendat-sendat di sela tangisannya

"Shara..."

Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini.

"Maaf... Tapi... Aku dan Micah sungguh tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Tetapi tadi dia melamarmu! Kupikir kau tidak ada perasaan apa-apa pada Micah..." Lirihnya.

Aku mengusap air matanya.

Aku merasa sedih...

Mengapa aku harus membuatnya sedih seperti ini?

"Sungguh! Aku & Micah tidak ada apa-apa! A-aku menolak lamarannya" Jawabku

Hening.

"EEEEEH?! Ke-kenapa?!" Shara sangat terkejut dengan pernyataanku

"Tidak apa-apa" Aku merasa wajahku memanas "Hei Shara... Rambutmu penuh dengan Toyflower..." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membersihkan kelopak-kelopak putih yang berada di rambutnya.

Tapi...

Melihat hal itu...

Dia terlihat seperti pengantin perempuan...

Ehem!

Maksudku itu cantik & bagus untuknya!

"Maafkan aku... Gara-gara aku... Sakuya & Micah..."

"Tidak Shara! Aku lebih mengutamakan seseorang yang lain..." Aku merasa yakin dengan pernyataan ini.

"Ma-maksud Sakuya... Menyukai orang lain...?!"

"Ng... Bisa dibilang seperti itu..." Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjukku

"Si-siapa?"

"Seseorang yang sangat baik tentunya! Hehe. *Hana no onna."

"Hee?"

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih banyak Shara..." Aku memberikannya senyuman terbaik yang kupunya.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Tunggu. Kenapa ini jadi shoujo-ai demi apapun! Maafkan keabsurdan saya di fandom ini! Saya bukan penggemar shoujo-ai. Tapi, cerita ini sudah jadi setelah sekian lama. Sayang kalau tidak dipublish (Saya baru nemu doc ini ._.")**

**Saya tahu ini cerita yang sesuatu... Tapi, berniatkah anda memberikan review? m_ _m**


End file.
